forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Onda
is a character in Forbidden Siren. She was the younger twin sister of Risa Onda and is one of the game's main antagonists. Mina's involvement in the story includes acting as an antagonist towards her sister, Kei Makino and Shiro Miyata. She and her sister are also psychic, which is an important plot point. Role Mina was the twin sister of Risa Onda, and both were born in Hanuda in 1982. Both of them had a very close relationship. Eventually, Risa left Hanuda to experience a new life that was different to that of their hometown. The sisters made a vow that they would keep in contact with each other, despite the difficulties of dealing with being separated. Mina stayed in Hanuda and became a nurse, working for Shiro Miyata. Over time, she fell in love with him and both pursued a sexual relationship. She wrote a letter to Risa asking for her to come back and visit, also expressing her fondness of Doctor Miyata. However, the relationship between Mina and Shiro would not last and ended violently. In 2003, Mina found out that she was pregnant with his child. Upon finding out, Shiro unexpectedly flew into a rage and strangled Mina, killing her and their unborn child. The sound of a siren (the cry of Datatsushi) rendered Shiro into unconsciousness while burying Mina's corpse in the woods located at Janokubi valley. Mina is resurrected as a Shibito and dug herself out of the makeshift grave; ignoring the unconscious Shiro. Upon leaving the woods, the Shibito nurse's shoe was discarded and left near a bush, which would later be then discovered by Shiro. Mina would not be seen until Risa (who entered Hanuda thanks to a letter she received earlier) met Shiro and entered the Miyata Clinic. Risa saw her twin outside in a clearing of the hospital before vanishing into the mist that encompassed the whole town. Risa felt Mina's presence upon hearing her voice and after meeting with Kei Makino, Shiro's twin brother. Leaving the brothers to their own devices, Risa came across her twin. However, at this point, Mina had already evolved into a Shibito Brain and her face was covered in horrific octopus-like growths. Shibito Mina chased the terrified Risa, who managed to pull a working fire alarm to alert both Shiro and Kei of danger. Kei tried to save Risa, but Mina turned her attention towards the ineffective priest. Shiro managed to save both of them by throwing a container filled with chemicals harming Mina, causing her to flee. Shiro told Kei to look after Risa while he searched for Mina. The Shibito Brain managed to evade the doctor and knocked Kei out while he was guarding Risa, allowing a mental link to be established between the sisters. Through this, their childhood memories and the mentally unstable nature of Doctor Miyata were shown, culminating in Mina manipulating her twin's mind into a Shibito-like state. After Shiro killed Risa which led to her transformation as a Shibito, Mina was beaten into submission. The doctor conducted an experiment on both of them to test the Shibito's "immortality" (regenerative properties). These experiments were horrific - involving dismemberment and decapitation - yet the undead nature of the Shibito meant that the Onda twins regenerated, though both were in pure agony. During the autopsies, Shiro and Mina's unborn child was removed from the womb and violently stomped on. Hearing the screams of the Onda twins, Kei found his brother and what he had done to the sisters, whose cries of pain while on bloody sheets made them seem more human than Shiro. Kei called him insane for what he had done, to which Shiro handed him a case of documents concerning what he had discovered about Shibito biology. Eventually, the Onda twins regenerated. Mina discovered the glasses of Yoriko Anno, and observed them almost obsessively before Tamon Takeuchi (who had been separated from Yoriko) found the nurse and defeated her before recovering the glasses. Near the end of Day 3, Shiro, now disguised as Kei after killing him, found the Onda twins in the tunnels of the Hanuda mines in the Gojaku Peak. Wanting to take out all Shibito in order to progress through the area, Shiro needed to defeat both sisters, as their mental link meant that their incapacitations simultaneously affected the Shibito around them. He used a stake to hold down Risa, rendering her immobile. After this, he lured Mina before using dynamite to defeat her, resulting in the effect he desired; he could escape from the mines. Mina and Risa's souls were finally freed from their undead bodies when Shiro used the Uryen to free the souls of the failed Shibito. The Onda twins happily greeted him as spirits. The reformed doctor, with a smile on his face, fell into a hole generated by the Uryen. Personality Much of Mina's personality cannot be assessed in the game, although her relationship with Risa can be examined. Before her death, she wished the best for her sister and also wanted for her to come and visit, meaning that she may have felt lonely without her, especially since they were twins. As a Shibito, her first appearance in-level has her attack Risa, which implies that the insanity upon her transformation does not prevent her from harming even her twin. However, in the cutscene where she mentally links herself with Risa, she does not harm her human sister except in a side effect of making her act like Mina. This may be due to mentally unsound mindset of being a Shibito which resulted in her perceptions of friend or foe changing. Her likelihood as an enemy in Risa's second level is due to making her seem terrifying to the player. This also happens due to Risa's inability to wield any weapon besides an umbrella in said level. Risa's level aside, it seems that Mina wants nothing more than to be one with her sister, making Risa one of the few people that a Shibito does not wish to harm. Towards Shiro, Mina may have wanted Risa to dress up as a nurse post-link in order to create irony, especially if it is taken into account that Risa can be manipulated by Mina due to being 'one' on a mental level. She wishes to kill him as a means of revenge towards her own death as a human. Following her freedom through the Uryen, she, alongside with Risa, are now sound of mind and appear before Shiro with smiles on their faces. Trivia *Mina is currently the only pregnant Shibito in the series. *The nurse outfit that she wears may have inspired the inclusion of the Nurse Shibito in Siren: Blood Curse, especially Yukie Kobe, a character who embodies both Mina and Risa and holds a romance with a doctor before the latter killed them. *Mina is seen by many as the strongest Shibito in the first game. Being able to kill in one hit and shrug off bullets in certain levels are evidence of this. *Mina's (and Shibito Risa to an extent) death cry is different depending on the version of the game. In Japan, Mina/Shibito Risa shrieks upon death, whilst in the USA/Europe, Mina/Shibito Risa murmurs quietly. Why Mina/Shibito Risa's death cry was changed in the USA/Europe version of the game is not known, but it could be due to censorship, as the original death cry was perhaps too frightening to listen to and was toned down. Gallery Shibito_Brain_Mina_Full.jpg|Mina Onda as a Shibito 013_-_Letter_Addressed_to_Risa_Onda.jpg|Letter from Mina to Risa Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:NPCs Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito